


Theories of Copulation

by lionessvalenti



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Confessions, F/M, Trick or Treat: Chocolate Box
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Sara has a question for Rip. Rip has a confession for Gideon.





	Theories of Copulation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimm/gifts).



> Set sometime there's a moment of relief for the Legends to have off screen adventures in the latter half of season two. Whenever that might be.

Rip tapped the excess liquid from the silver tea infuser just as Sara joined him in the galley. He glanced up at her, surprised. It was early. No one else was awake quite yet, not after the long day of life threatening situations and daring escapes the day before.

"Good morning, Captain," he said.

"Good morning, Rip," Sara replied. She didn't go for coffee or food. Instead, she stood across from him and studied his face. She didn't looked like someone who was tired or would rather be asleep at that moment. But Sara always had an intense look about her, even when she was relaxed.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Rip asked. He lifted his mug to his lips.

"I don't know the right way to ask this so I'm just going to do it: are you dating my ship?"

Rip snorted into his cup, tea spilling all over his face and hands. "Excuse me?"

Sara ignored the display of surprise. "Yesterday, when we were under attack, I heard Gideon call you by your first name, and she's never done that."

He opened his mouth and a noise came out, but it wasn't a word. After a couple stammers, he finally managed to say, "Well, it's... an adjustment period. She'd been so accustomed to calling me Captain, and that's not the case anymore."

"Yeah, I thought about that, but it wasn't just that she said it. It was the way she said it. More than just old friends. It was the middle of an attack, so I couldn't really stop then to talk about it, but it's been on my mind. You know we're cool with inter-team dating. I just want to be open about what's happening here."

Rip tried for another stammering denial, but instead, Gideon's voice filled the room.

"I think we should be honest with the Captain."

Rip stopped stammering and sighed. She was right, of course. He set down his mug and looked Sara right in the eye. "I'm dating the ship. Or, more specifically, I'm dating the AI in the ship. Gideon. I'm dating Gideon."

"Cool," Sara said. She grabbed a banana and left the room.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Gideon asked.

Rip glanced up at the ceiling, as though Gideon was there, though she was everywhere. "No, but I doubt that our relationship is the strangest thing Captain Lance has ever encountered. The rest of the team, however..."

"Perhaps you're right, but I believe Mr. Rory and Dr. Palmer are betting on the nature of our relationship They also have some very interesting theories on... copulation."

He sighed deeply. "And you couldn't have told me that earlier? Actually, no, I'm glad you didn't. Our relationship can't be based in your spying on the crew for me. That would be unfair and... there have to boundaries. Everyone's secrets are their own." He frowned. "While ours a subject of entertainment."

"Nothing stays secret for long here," Gideon said. "The quarters are far too close for that."

"Yes," Rip agreed. He drank what remained of his tea and then set the mug aside. "I suppose I wanted this to remain between us for a little while longer."

"Why is that? Are you... embarrassed?"

"Oh, Gideon." He turned and slumped against the table. "Not by you. Never by you. You've been by my side for every step of my journey. A constant in the chaos. You've literally been inside my mind. You know every weakness and flaw of mine. You know all of my failures and what they've done to me. After all of that, how can you see me as anything but... damaged goods?"

Gideon was silent for a few moments, processing this information. "I've been inside your head, Rip. I know how strong you are. I know how deeply you love. There is nothing damaged about that."

Rip closed his eyes and shook his head with a smile. He opened them again and said, "You do always know what to say."

"So do you, my Captain."

Despite it no longer being his title, he did quite like it when she called him captain. "Gideon, I may regret asking this, but when Mr. Rory and Mr. Palmer were... theorizing, did they have any good ideas?"

"Mr. Rory was a bit crude--"

"Shocking."

"--but Dr. Palmer had a very interesting idea about modifications to the neural link."

Rip shifted, almost a squirm. "And this... idea. Is it something you and I could manage to modify on our own?"

"I've already completed all the of the necessary modifications Dr Palmer suggested."

"Gideon, you truly are an exceptional being," Rip said with a smile. He straightened up, pulling back his shoulders and lifting his chin. He smoothed his hair back out of his eyes."My quarters, then?"

"A fine idea, Captain."


End file.
